The invention relates to a work transfer shuttle for machine tools where the workpiece is spindle mounted and the cutters are fixed. The shuttle includes a plurality of stations each having at least one work spindle.
In manually loaded machines, the rotational orientation of the spindle head is of little consequence but for automatic loading into other than a cylindrical clamping device a predetermined orientation is critical. In this invention, all of the spindles at all of the stations are in precisely the same rotational position relative to the machine for loading, unloading and stopped at the work zone.